The Bookmark of Demise
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Prolog dimulai! Permainan yang menggelitik hati kita untuk mencobanya, namun ingatlah... Kematian AKAN mengintaimu seusai bermain permainan itu... Tirai siap dibuka dan akan dipertunjukkan... Drama berdarah. [Karakter masih misteri, warning di dalam, dan chapter 1 akan menyusul!]
1. Chapter 1

_Pernahkah kamu mendengar rumor bernamakan 'Bookmark of Demise'…?_

_Bermainlah Kokkuri-san jika kamu penasaran…_

_Dan sebuah permainan __**menarik**__ akan menantimu…_

* * *

…_Is it another __**predictable **__story?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ The Bookmark of Demise  
**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

Chapter : Prologue

_Disclaimer _: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki, _Shuuen no Shiori Project _© Suzumu dan 150P

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, Chara Death, dan sebagainya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Sebenarnya sudah lama aku membuat plot ini, dan gak kunjung menemukan style yang pas, jadinyaaa... Aku terpaksa pinjam style menulisnya temanku alias **Nacchandroid** yang sukses membuatku melipir-lipir karena fanfik plot _Shuuen no Shiori_-nya! Selamat membaca!

**(!) NOTE (!) **: Di fanfik ini aku akan memakai penamaan yang **sama** seperti _Shuuen no Shiori_. Kita akan lihat karakter yang menjadi pemain dalam drama horor yang indah ini~ /ditabok

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim panas bahkan belum dimulai.

Sebuah rumor bahkan telah menyebar di sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu detailnya, dan mereka _tidak_lah boleh ketahuan oleh siapapun. Hal itu adalah keberadaan sebuah buku kosong dan sebuah pembatas buku; jikalau saja kedua benda misterius sampai ditemukan bahkan oleh kamu, maka _jangan_lah sekali-kali memiliki suatu keinginan—walaupun sedikit—untuk **menyentuh**nya, apalagi membukanya. Benda itu adalah _Bookmark of Demise_.

Akibat dari seorang pengkhianat—seorang _Fox_—sebuah game sudah dimulai. Untuk menyelesaikannya, kamu harus _membunuh_ sang _Fox_.

Jika kamu tidak bisa menemukan dan membunuh sang _Fox_, semuanya akan **mati**.

Saat kau harus mencari seorang _Fox_, kamu harus memenuhi perintah _Kokkuri-san_.

Perintah _Kokkuri-san_ akan dikirim lewat surat, dan kau **harus **memenuhi perintah _Kokkuri-san_ dalam waktu seminggu. Jika kau mengacuhkannya, kau akan **mati**. Jika isi perintah di dalam surat itu sampai dibaca oleh orang luar yang tidak bermain _Kokkuri-san_, maka orang itu akan **mati**. Itu berarti, kamu _tidak akan punya cara _untuk **melarikan diri** dari permainan ini. Jika kau ingin menyelesaikan permainan mengerikan ini, kamu harus mentaati _semua_ peraturannya hingga akhir.

Nah, ayo mulai permainan 'menyenangkan'—_Demise Game_—ini…

-xXx-

_Breaking News!_

_Hari ini, di SMA di kota XX, tubuh seorang murid laki-laki telah ditemukan. Polisi sedang memproses investigasi, dan mengganggap serta membuka kemungkinan terjadinya sebuah peristiwa kriminal atau hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpa tubuh murid laki-laki yang malang tersebut._

_Seorang saksi pertama—seorang siswa perempuan yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan si korban—menjelaskan bahwa benda __**itu**__ yang gadis itu temui kala ia sedang mencari bola yang dilempar ke halaman belakang, merupakan bagian dari tubuh bawah, yang berdiri dengan sendirinya._

_Dan ini, di sana ada seorang saksi kedua—kali ini seorang siswa laki-laki dari sekolah yang sama dengan saksi kedua dan si korban. Di sana ada jejak dari sebuah tubuh bagian atas dari benda __**itu**__, menyeret __**itu**__nya beberapa meter sepanjang di tanah, seperti menyeret dirinya menuju bagian dari tubuh bawahnya…_

_Peristiwa itu terjadi pada istirahat siang, terlepas dari apakah kejadian itu benar adalah suatu peristiwa kriminal atau tidak, tidak satu pun dari mereka menyaksikan siapapun di sekolah tersebut yang bisa jadi—atau masuk kemungkinan tertinggi—merupakan seorang pelaku. Dengan kata lain, itu adalah 'pembunuhan tertutup', dengan ruang menjadi sekolah itu sendiri._

"Jadi itu benar-benar nyata…"

-xXx-

**[Di bangunan sekolah lama]**

BRAK!

"Siapa tuh, si pengkhianat? !"

"… A-Aku pikir jikalau saja kita bakal mati juga…"

"Tenangkan dirimu."

"Tenangkan diri, hah? Kau pikir aku bisa tenang di saat yang beginian?"

"Ayolah… Kita tidak terlalu yakin. Itu bisa jadi hanyalah sebuah kebetulan."

"Tidak mungkin kalau kejadian itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan! !"

"TENANGKAN DIRIMU, KUBILANG! !"

_Haaahhh… Cih…_

"**Kamu tidak ingin mati dengan melibatkan semuanya di dalam hal ini, ya kan?**"

"Cih!"

"Okelah kalau begitu. Seseorang menerima surat yang _itu_, yang sudah dilihat oleh_nya_. Dalam arti lain, semuanya ini adalah sangat _nyata_, ya kan?"

"Mungkin."

Semua pikiran orang-orang yang berbicara di dalam ruang yang dibangun di dalam gedung sekolah lama itu segera memusat pada satu hal yang ditakuti oleh mereka. _**The Bookmark of Demise…!**_

"Surat itu ternyata sudah dikirim ke seseorang… dan makanya…"

'_**Dan seminggu berlalu, satu di antara kita akan MATI.'**_

'… _**Dan itu akan terjadi… JIKA saja ada sang pelaku.'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Adventure goes on~ ]**


	2. Chapter 2

'_**Dan seminggu berlalu, satu di antara kita akan MATI.'**_

'… _**Dan itu akan terjadi… JIKA saja ada sang pelaku.'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ The Bookmark of Demise  
**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

Chapter : 1 — _Kodoku no Kakurenbo _(1)

_Disclaimer _: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki, _Shuuen no Shiori Project _© Suzumu dan 150P

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, Chara Death, dan sebagainya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Setelah berjam-jam mengurusi internet dan Ms Word yang teganya menyiksa tubuhku, akhirnya aku berhasil _update_ chapter 1! Akan ada sedikit _note _di bawah untuk kalian~!

**(!) NOTE (!) **: Di fanfik ini aku akan memakai penamaan yang **sama** seperti _Shuuen no Shiori_. Kita akan lihat karakter yang menjadi pemain dalam drama horor yang indah ini~ /ditabok

**.**

**.**

**.**

-xXx-

**[Sehari sebelum insiden itu]**

TIK TOK TIK TOK.

"… Membosankan."

Tick. Tick.

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru cerah menguap dengan pelan, seraya melirik jam bekernya yang berbunyi dengan tenangnya dair kejauhan. Merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk dan menyelungsup masuk ke punggungnya, ia lalu berganti posisi; ia kali ini duduk dari tidur panjangnya, di atas ranjangnya. Ia lantas menghela napas pasrah, dan berkata dengan malas—oh, tolonglah, dia memang malas sekali, "… Lagi-lagi…?"

Orang tuaku sudah meninggalkan rumahku terlebih dulu untuk pergi ke kantor—ya iyalah, ke mana lagi kalau bukan ke kantor tempat mereka bekerja? Jadi, tidak ada siapapun kecuali _diriku_ sendiri di dalam rumah ini, bahkan ketika aku pergi ke sekolah. Ya, _tidak ada_ siapapun di dalam rumah ini. Akan tetapi… Aku perlahan menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang menatap aku; menyelidiki aku dari kejauhan dan dari kegelapan yang tidak kasat mata.

Akibat dari perasaan ini, aku menjadi sedikit lelah.

"… Saat aku melihat ke belakangku… Tidak ada seseorang di sana, ya kan…?" gumamku lelah.

"… Fufufufu. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini sebelumnya." ujarku selanjutnya sambil duduk di depan pintu dengan wajah muram dan benar-benar sebal.

Ini menjadi stimulan yang sangat menyenangkan, dan juga menakutkan. Perasaan yang seperti ini jelas memperkaya kehidupan sehari-hariku. Kurasa perasaan yang seperti ini bisa mengajari seseorang sepertiku sebuah kesenangan akan yang namanya 'ketakutan'… Kelihatannya ini seperti sebuah jawaban bernilai penuh terhadap sebuah analisis diri, tetapi sebuah jawaban untuk analisis diri bagiku adalah… **pesimistis**.

"… Aku pergi."

Kata-kata tersebut yang aku bisikkan _tidaklah_ berarti bagi semuanya.

Kata-kata tersebut adalah untuk mempersiapkan diriku untuk melalui hari membosankanku yang lain; sebuah dunia yang terlampau biasa. Kata-kata tersebut adalah benda keberuntungan kecilku.

Hari ini sangatlah membosankan.

Di dalam dunia ini, seluruh kehidupanku benar-benar dan sangat membosankan. Di saat hujan, cerah, atau bersalju, bahkan panas, tidak terkecuali. Siapapun, aku tidak peduli, tolong musnahkan kebosanan ini… Ku menatap gumpalan air hujan yang menggenangi jalan menuju sekolahku—ya tentu saja hari itu hujan—dengan ekspresi bosan. Tidak bisakah aku memintah seseorang—entah siapalah itu—menghancurkan itu…

_Shaaaa…_

"Yo, A-ya!"

Seorang cowok berambut pirang cerah dan berwajah sumringah menyapa pemuda yang dipanggil A-ya ini. Cowok yang sebaya ini lalu tersenyum meneruskannya, "Selamat pagi, A-ya."

"…" Tidak ada reaksi dari pemuda yang super suram itu.

"Kamu sedang badmood lagi hari ini, begitu, A-ya."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, R-ya."

Cowok ber_piercing_ yang biasa dipanggil R-ya ini lalu tertawa ironi, dan menepuk pelan kedua pundak A-ya seraya berkata dengan wajah prihatin, "Bahkan jawabanmu juga tidak berperikemanusiaan. Hahahaha, jadi bingung deh."

_Serius, aku benci cowok ini—yang bahkan tidak mau kuingat namanya walau aku ingin sekali_, kutuk A-ya di dalam hati.

"Eeettoooo… _By the way_, kamu kan familiar dengan semua rumor, ya kan?"

DEG.

_Ini dia. Tetap berhati-hati, tetap tenang…_

Di samping insiden mengerikan yang sekarang ini, di sana sebenarnya ada sesuatu lagi yang membuatku merasa tertarik. Ya, itulah 'rumor'. Dikatakan, aku sedikit berbeda dari mereka yang hanya senang mendengarkan gosipnya. Aku pun mengulum senyuman penuh misteri.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak… Yah, dengarkan. Kau kan teman baiknya B-ko dari kelas di depan pintu kelas kita, ya kan?"

B-ko?

Aaaahhh… Gadis itu. B-ko adalah seorang gadis yang **super** populer di sekolahku. Dia dikatakan sebagai gadis tercantik di sekolahku, dan bahkan tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya selama bersekolah di sana—bahkan seorang _hikikomori_ pun tahu benar siapa dia, walau tidak terlalu akrab. Rambut merah terang yang memiliki _style _bob, memiliki pita di sisi kanan rambutnya, pintar, dan baik hati—coret, tidak terlalu baik hati sih—semua itu melukiskan diri B-ko. Bahkan aku yang anti-sosial ini punya alasan khusus untuk berteman _baik_ dengan B-ko.

Aku pun menjawabnya dengan pura-pura ramah, "Yahh… Aku nggak akan mengatakan kalau kita seakrab itu, tetapi… Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"A-Ah, nggak, kau tahu…"

"… Aku penasaran, andai saja dia punya pacar… Kurasa dia punya… eh, nggak? Aduh, aku penasaran dengan ada tidaknya rumor itu!" lanjut R-ya menutup mukanya yang merah padam karena malu.

_Menyebalkan. Ini lagi. Tipikal yang __**itu**__ lagi, huh._

_Serius, kenapa semua orang menyukai B-ko, huh? Apanya yang bagus dari dia…? Ah, tetapi… Situasi ini sebenarnya sangat __**menyenangkan**__ bagiku…_

"Aku belum pernah mendengar yang begituan… Aku tidak berpikir dia akan melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Jika memang benar dia punya pacar atau apalah itu, pastinya hal itu bakal menjadi rumor yang sangat besar di sekolah kita, ya kan?" jelasku mencoba menyakinkan R-ya yang _annoying_ ini.

"Be-benar juga…" sahut R-ya menggangguk pelan dan gugup.

SPLASH!

"Ah… **Tetapi…**" Tiba-tiba aku menyunggingkan senyuman misterius dan penuh rasa penasaran yang konyol—kalau boleh, agak abnormal.

"Eh? A-Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku lalu menjelaskannya dengan ekspresi yang oh-sangat-menyakinkan, "Hmm… Ini bukan soal cinta dia atau apalah, tetapi aku _pernah_ mendengar sebuah rumor aneh…"

Cowok itu lalu memekik kaget, "Eh…? Eeeehhhh…? !"

Aku lalu melanjutkannya, "Yeah! Cerita ini agaknya menarik… Dikatakan, peniru B-ko sudah muncul! A-Ah, tidak, aku tidak boleh melanjutkannya… Agak bodoh sih ceritanya. Jangan bilang siapa-si—."

GRASP!

"Tunggu… A-ya! Ini terlalu penting, ceritakan ke aku! Kan kamu sudah memulainya…!" sergah R-ya menghentikan pembicaraanku ini.

… _Lihat, dia __**memakan**__ umpanku…! _

"Ja-Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?" pintaku memelas.

"Y-Yeah!" sahutnya mencoba menyakinkanku.

Kau lihat, 'Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?' adalah **kata kunci** untuk menyebarkan rumornya. Semua orang di sini memiliki seseorang yang mereka pikir pasti akan menepati janji mereka. Tipe sosialis adalah tipe yang paling mudah melakukan hal tersebut; mereka **pasti** akan menceritakan rumornya, cepat atau lambat. 'Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya?'. Bahkan tanpa mengetahui asal-usul rumor tidak jelas juntrungannya ini, rumor ini akan menyebar sebagai sesuatu yang 'sebenarnya sangat benar'.

TAP. TAP.

"Sepertinya beberapa orang menyaksikan hal tersebut. Saat teman sekelas B-ko pulang larut malam seusai aktivitas klubnya, dia melihat B-ko dari dalam bisnya. Dia pikir hal itu aneh, karena arah rumah B-ko itu di arah yang berlawanan, jadi dia merasa tidak enak, dan akhirnya ia malah mengirim e-mail menanyakan apa yang B-ko lakukan. Nah apa yang didapatnya adalah…

…_Apa, kau bertanya? Aku kan sedang belajar di rumah sekarang, lho..?_

… itulah jawabannya." lanjutku dengan nada lirih; pertanda aku _ketakutan_.

DEG. "Maksudnya… B-ko sudah berbohong?"

Aku menyanggahnya, "Tapi teman tetangganya yang sedang bersama dia, menyakinkan bahwa B-ko memang sudah ada di rumah. Yah, rumor ini sudah lama berkeliaran, jadi di sana ada rumor bahwa peniru B-ko itu sedang berkeliaran entah di mana—."

R-ya langsung menjerit sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh A-ya, "JA-JADI, ORANG ITU BISA JADI ADALAH MONSTER ATAU SEJENISNYA? ! ATAU SESUATU? ! OH AKU SANGAT SYOK DAN NGERI!"

Aku lalu memutar kedua mataku, dan mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Tapi sejak di sana sudah banyak saksinya, maka rumor itu bukanlah kebohongan semata. Aku masih tidak terlalu mengerti sesuatu tentang _occult_ atau entahlah tersebut. Di situ juga ada banyak cerita yang kelihatannya tidak mungkin dan tidak dapat dipercaya sih."

"Benar juga ya."

Di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku tidak bisa berhenti _tertawa_. Aku bahkan melihat gerbang sekolah yang biasanya suram tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman. Aku punya perasaan bahwa rumor yang ku_karang_ dengan seenak jidat ini akan menjadi hari yang bagus—paling tidak untuk**ku**… Tetapi untuk yang lain, itu mungkin akan menjadi perbincangan yang sangat absurd dan… Terkesan rumor sekali.

-xXx-

"Nah, sekarang buka buku—."

Pluk.

Seorang anak laki-laki—kali ini bukan R-ya—yang menepuk pelan punggung A-ya. Cowok itu berbisik pelan, dan A-ya dengan malas mengambil sebuah kertas kecil yang sudah disobek. Ia lalu memberikannya ke anak yang duduk di depannya dengan malas. Begitulah apa yang terjadi andaikata sebuah gosip yang perlahan menyebar bagaikan virus yang siap menjangkiti setiap orang—tidak peduli siapapun orangnya.

_Haaahhh… Rumor ini menyebar sangat cepat; melebihi dugaanku… Dengan ini aku sudah enam kali mengantarkan catatan kecil ini sekarang…_

"Ini, oper ke depan."

"O-Oh."

Apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah… Tahan napasku, lalu tidak untuk tampil tanpa disadari oleh semua orang.

"Kau tahu apa—."

"Ah, itu! ? AKu tahu!"

"Kupikir kalau itu benar…"

Semuanya akan penasaran dan tertarik dengan ceritaku… tanpa menyadari bahwa semua cerita itu hanyalah cerita _bualan_ semata buatanku. Ya, hobiku adalah membuat semua cerita palsu. Forum sekolah online, _chain mail_, tulisan, kertas yang ditulis gadis-gadis tersebut… Semua cerita yang aku buat akan berdampak kepada public dalam bentuk yang berbeda sama-sekali. Aaaahhh… Aku benar-benar menikmati saat semua itu bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang sudah kuperkirakan.

Menggunakan tragedi seseorang, aku menunjukkannya sebagai **komedi** di depan para penonton. Inilah apa yang _sangat_ kucintai untuk dilakukan. Di dunia ini, semua itu dibagi menjadi dua; yang mana adalah 'yang kelihatannya merupakan kebenaran', dan satu lagi, 'yang kelihatannya merupakan sebuah rumor'.

Inilah alasanku mencintai dan menyukai rumor, sama seperti orang lain.

"Hei, tentang B-ko—."

"Bahkan dia kelihatannya seperti murid teladan, ya kan?"

"Aku melihatnya juga."

"… **Aku bingung, yang mana yang adalah si peniru…**"

_Reaksi ini cukup bagus, seperti halnya B-ko._

Dengan berharap akan jalan kehidupanku yang membosankan akan menjadi sedikit berkurang walau sedikit saja, aku berani bertaruh… B-ko bahkan mungkin sudah menyadarinya.

-xXx-

**[ Di gedung lama, ruang musik ]**

Crek. Crek.

Aku pun menghampiri gedung lama ini. Walau aku bukan orang yang senang beraktivitas di dalam klub manapun, aku tetap berpendirian teguh untuk mendatangi gedung tersebut. Bukan karena klub manapun—bahkan aku bersumpah demi semua ceritaku, aku ogah sekali kalau harus ikut klub macam itu—tetapi satu hal. Aku menjadikan tempat ini sebagai markas atas berbagai pertimbangan—salah satunya, tempat itu juga menjadi tempat berkumpul _beberapa_ siswa yang lain.

SREK.

Aku pun menghampiri ruang musik, di mana pertemuan tersebut biasa diadakan—walau informal. Aku lalu masuk, dan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka begitu saja. Aku lalu menaruh tasku di salah satu meja terdekat yang sudah tidak pernah dipakai, dan melihat ada sesosok gadis lain. Aku lalu menyapanya dengan wajah super malas, "… Hei."

"**Tidak. Itu tidak cuma sapaan 'hei', oi.** Aku tidak peduli dengan selera burukmu, tetapi bisakah tidak memakai orang untuk dijadikan topikmu?" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang berambut merah terang dengan sebuah pita yang melekat pada salah satu sisi rambutnya, menghadap pemuda suram dan tanpa masa depan itu dengan nada jengkel.

Aku pun memasang wajah senyum malaikat—oh, aku sungguh malas sekali memakai ekspresi yang satu ini, "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

"JANGAN BERCANDA! JANGAN PURA-PURA NGGAK TAHU!" bentak sang gadis tersebut bertambah jengkel.

_Sudah kuduga sih, B-ko bakal marah…_ Diam-diam aku menghela napas kesal, dan sama-sama jengkel dengan gadis tersebut. Kalian pasti tahu, sekarang di depanku adalah anak yang kali ini kujadikan sebagai topik—garisbawahi, _topik pembicaraan hangat _hari ini.

"Aku hanya bermaksud membuatnya menjadi gurauan kecil." kilahku menghela napas sedikit kesal dan pasrah.

"Ka-Kau berniat mengaku?!" sergahnya syok.

"Lihat, jika kau sedikit saja ceroboh, maka saat orang-orang melihat sisi elegan dan sederhanamu yang ini setiap hari, mereka akan berpikir bahwa kamu adalah si peniru." sahutku masih acuh tidak acuh dengan sikap B-ko yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat begini.

"A-Apa…?! A-AKu serius! Kalau kamu nggak menghentikannya, aku akan—!"

Seorang gadis—lain lagi—perlahan masuk ke ruang musik tersebut dengan tatapan keibuan, dan menyela pembicaraan tidak masuk akal dan tanpa arah mereka berdua, "Tapi… Kupikir B-ko-chan akan lebih manis dan cantik lagi kalau memiliki dua kepribadian ganda, hehehehe…"

B-ko dan A-ya berhenti bertengkar, dan menatap gadis yang berambut panjang dan berwarna biru secerah langit, berdiri persis di belakang pintu ruang musik itu. B-ko yang melihatnya, menghela napas dengan sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya seraya membantah perkataan gadis tersebut, "D-ne… Kalau kamu mengatakannya seperti itu, kau seperti mengatakan bahwa aku _benar-benar_ memiliki kepribadian yang terbagi menjadi dua…"

"Yaaahh, itu saja sudah masuk akal 'kan?" sahut D-ne—nama gadis itu—tersenyum malu.

"Pfffttt." Aku pun hanya bisa tertawa di dalam hati.

Dan… Tiba-tiba ada seorang cowok—kali ini berambut sama seperti B-ko dan bermata heterokromik—bergabung dalam obrolan pembuka klub—ah bukan, lebih baik kalau ini disebut perkumpulan atau semacamlah—ini. Ia lalu bangkit dari bangku tempat ia duduk, dan menyambangi cowok suram itu dari belakang, "Haha, seperti biasa, B-ko punya perasaan khusus—eh sebaiknya aku bilang, sikap yang ramah ke D-ne, ya?"

B-ko meninggikan suaranya, dan mendengus sebal, "Diamlah, C-rou."

C-rou, nama cowok berambut merah terang itu, lantas meneruskannya, "Tapi bukan maksud A-ya untuk menceritakan kebohongan yang tanpa arti, benar kan, A-ya?"

_Bah, kalau B-ko ditambah D-ne ditambah C-rou begini sama saja menyiram bensin ke api_, kutukku bertambah kesal.

"Kan, B-ko punya dua sisi, sisi 'depan', dan sisi 'belakang'. Dia benar-benar seperti dua orang yang berbeda sih." lanjut C-rou 'mengkritik' B-ko, dan dibalas dengan tatapan maut awas-ya-elo-nya B-ko.

"Benar juga, dan itu sangat cocok dengan aktivitas kita kan?"

"… A-Apakah ini sebegitu berlebihannya…?"

Meskipun aku dan orang-orang ini tidaklah terlalu kompatibel—bahkan kami semua sampai sekarang masih 'orang asing'—kami memiliki sesuatu yang sama. Kami semua sangat suka dengan rumor yang sangat **ekstrim**. Kita hanya berkumpul di dalam gedung sekolah lama ini untuk mengobrol tentang _urban legends_ dan hal-hal yang berbau _occult_, hanya itu saja. Kami tidak bersahabat bersama karena kami adalah teman baik atau apalah itu. Dan aku sudah merasa oke-oke saja seperti ini; tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat bagi mereka bertiga.

Menghela napas malas, aku menelungkupkan mukaku ke dalam lubang yang dibentuk dari kedua tanganku seraya mendesah lemah, "… Ngomong-ngomong. Aku sebenarnya memikirkan sesuatu ini belakangan."

B-ko yang menyadari suara keluhan yang oh-tidaklah-berguna ini, lalu menghampiriku dan bertanya dengan nada penasaran, "Apa itu?"

"Yaaa… Aku nggak tahu sih jika ini adalah fenomena tidak biasa atau tidak. Bisa jadi ini adalah hanyalah imajinasiku, tetapi… Saat aku bangun di pagi hari, aku merasa seperti… di_lihat_. **Aku yakin aku bisa merasakan seseorang menatap aku.**" Aku menengadahkan kepalaku sedikit ke atas—walau tidak menghadap muka B-ko—seraya memijat dahi. Mereka mungkin menyadari kalau aku memperlihatkan wajah ngeri yang tak pernah kuperlihatkan kepada siapapun.

"Merasa dilihat, kau bilang… Apa kau yakin yang melihat itu hanya keluargamu?" tanya D-ne ikut menimbrung obrolan tersebut.

Aku pun merendahkan suaranya, "Kedua orangtuaku sudah pergi dari rumah pagi hari ini, jadi… Gimana menjelaskannya, ya. Aku merasakan seperti… Seseorang melihatku dari… _belakang_. Tapi ketika aku menolehnya, aku tidak menemukan siapapun di belakangku. Hal ini terjadi mulai belakangan ini, secara konstan."

"Sesuatu… seperti Zashiki-warashi?" tanya C-rou kali ini.

"Jika itu adalah Merry-san, maka yang dilakukannya pasti lewat handphone atau semacamnya, ya 'kan?"

"Mungkin."

Bahkan jika aku membicarakan hal yang seperti ini, mereka tidak akan berpikir kalau aku hanya bercanda. Itulah hal yang bagus dari mereka bertiga. Bahkan, mereka tahu bagaimana cara menikmati rumor-rumor tersebut. Itulah sebabnya aku merasa lebih enak berbicara dengan mereka bertiga—walau tidaklah sangat intens seperti halnya sahabat-sahabat di dalam film dan oh-apalah-itu.

"Dan satu lagi… Ada lagi yang terus kupikirkan belakangan ini, sih." tambahku seraya mengganti posisinya; aku kali ini membelakangi bangkunya dan menghadap ke sandaran punggung dan bersandar di atasnya, "Kalian punya ide dengan apa yang _akan _kubicarakan ini?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, B-ko, C-rou dan aku… kita bertiga bermain _Kokkuri-san_, ya 'kan?"

"Yeah." jawab C-rou dan B-ko bebarengan.

Aku pun meneruskannya, "Dan hari selanjutnya hingga detik ini… Ya, aku mulai merasakan tatapan seseorang yang ditujukan kepadaku. Makanya… Mungkin hal ini berkaitan erat dengan sesuatu—_Bookmark of Demise_. Inilah apa yang aku pikirkan…"

BA-DUMP!

BA-DUMP!

-xXx-

Kalian pasti belum pernah mendengar apa yang namanya _Bookmark of Demise_, ya 'kan?

_Bookmark of Demise_ adalah rumor yang telah menjadi kenyataan; yang hanya diceritakan di gedung lama tempat aku dan tiga orang ini berkumpul. di mana semua _urban legend_ di seluruh dunia sudah tertulis di situ, '_The Book of Demise_'. '_The Bookmark of Demise_' adalah sesuatu yang diselipkan di dalam _The Book of Demise_. Mereka sepertinya berada tersembunyikan di dalam suatu tempat di sekitar lingkungan sekolah tempat kami berada.

Dikatakan, sebuah _urban legend _yang di mana _The Bookmark of Demise_ ditempatkan, akan berubah menjadi… **kenyataan**.

Di dalam gedung lama ini, yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi, kira-kira sepuluh tahun yang lalu telah terjadi suatu kasus yang tidak dapat dipahami—dan juga dijelaskan logikanya. Semua murid sekolah tempat kami berada pasti pernah mendengar cerita ini—paling tidak satu kali—tentang ini, selagi cerita ini sudah lama diturunkan sebagai cerita hantu. Kenapa kejadian seperti ini bisa terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Itu adalah karena **mereka **_**telah **_**mendapatkan '**_**The Bookmark of Demise**_**'**_**…! ! !**_

Kalau kupikir-pikir, bisa jadi karena ini, kami jadi tertarik ke rumor. Ngomong-ngomong, ini juga menjadi salah satu tujuan kami untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki '_Bookmark of Demise_'. Saat kami melakukannya, kami menemukan sebuah buku kira-kira seminggu yang lalu. Sebuah buku pertukaran dari _para murid yang __**tewas**__ pada __**sepuluh tahun yang lalu **_itu… Ternyata, kelihatannya para murid tersebut terdiri dari beberapa siswa yang menyukai mengumpulkan berbagai _urban legend_, seperti kami.

Dicatat dalam buku itu, adalah banyak rumor yang berbeda dengan rumor-rumor di sekolah saat ini. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat betapa tertariknya aku sepanjang kehidupanku ini.

Apa yang ditulis dan direkam di dalam buku catatan itu adalah sesuatu yang _sangat_ berharga; cara mendapatkan '_Bookmark of Demise_' dan '_Book of Demise_', dan langkah awalnya adalah—memulai permainan _Kokkuri-san_, sesuai dengan peraturan yang telah dituliskan di buku tersebut. Sayangnya, kami tidak bisa membaca catatan selanjutnya pada hari seusai mereka mendapatkan '_Bookmark of Demise_' tersebut. Meski demikian, mereka memberikan kami bukti yang sangat kuat bahwa _Bookmark of Demise _dan _Book of Demise_ **benar-benar eksis**.

Oleh karena itu…

"… Ngomong-ngomong, permainan _Kokkuri-san_ yang kemarin gagal." ujarku.

"Ga… Gagal?" tanya B-ko sedikit merinding.

"Kita tidak berhasil mendapatkan _Bookmark of Demise_ dan _Book of Demise_, ya kan?"

"Ya, itu benar, tetapi…"

"Meskipun kita tidak melakukannya sesuai dengan peraturan di dalam catatan itu, tetapi… lihat… _Ayo lakukan Kokkuri-san itu __**sekali lagi**_." Aku pun berdiri dan mulai menyunggingkan senyuman lebar nan mengerikan; menunjukkan keseriusanku dalam hal tersebut.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Sambil tersenyum mengerikan, aku mengatakan bahwa kami telah terlibat dalam suatu permainan—yang bisa dikatakan permainan yang paling **mengerikan** dan **mematikan**. Ya, terlibat dalam permainan yang dinamakan _Demise Game_…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Adventure goes on ]**

* * *

A/N (Mun) : Adakah di antara kalian yang sadar siapa sosok karakter KnB yang menjadi A-ya, B-ko, C-rou dan D-ne? _Well_, untuk yang C-rou jelas mudah ketahuan, tetapi satu _hints_, B-ko dan D-ne adalah versi _genderbent_-nya A-ya dan C-rou. Kalau nama mereka berempat... Aku malas. Kembali ke imajinasi gila Readers. /ditabok


	3. Chapter 3

"Meskipun kita tidak melakukannya sesuai dengan peraturan di dalam catatan itu, tetapi… lihat… _Ayo lakukan Kokkuri-san itu __**sekali lagi**_."

* * *

Tidak ada yang tahu tentang itu. Dan benda yang _itu_ sama sekali tidak boleh sampai _ketahuan_. Bahkan untuk sebuah '_Bookmark of Demise_'. Jika buku kosong dan pembatas buku bergambarkan kucing itu sampai ditemukan dan saat itu buku tersebut telah dibuka, maka orang yang menemukannya _akan _terlibat dalam sebuah permainan yang berkaitan serta mengundang sesuatu yang mengerikan bernamakan kematian—**Demise Game**.

Dan dua benda itu _tidak boleh sampai __**ditemukan**__…_

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, beberapa murid yang telah mendapatkan dua benda terlaknat itu menemui ajal yang misterius dan menakutkan, dan seolah-olah mengulang kembali kejadian tersebut, kami masuk ke dalam ritual untuk mendapatkan _Bookmark of Demise_ untuk kita bersama—teman-temanku. Mematuhi beberapa peraturan dan melakukan permainan _Kokkuri-san_…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ The Bookmark of Demise  
**

© Himomo 'JuvenilElmir' Senohara / 背野原 火桃

Chapter : 2— _Kodoku no Kakurenbo _(2 - End)

_Disclaimer _: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki, _Shuuen no Shiori Project _© Suzumu dan 150P

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, Chara Death, dan sebagainya.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Tarataraaa~ akhirnya kesampaian juga _chapter_ 2! Selamat membaca. Dan buat **Mugipyon**, anda benaaar~! XD

**(!) NOTE (!) **: Di fanfik ini aku akan memakai penamaan yang **sama** seperti _Shuuen no Shiori_. Kita akan lihat karakter yang menjadi pemain dalam drama horor yang indah ini~ /ditabok

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, ayo mulai."

"Semuanya, tolong letakkan telunjukmu di atas koin."

DEG. DEG.

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, jika Anda datang, tolong jawab 'ya'."

DEG. DEG.

Koin itu mulai bergeser—tanpa ada siapapun yang dengan sengaja menggeserkannya.

"Hingga sekarang, ini masih sa-sama seperti sebelumnya." gumam C-rou pelan.

Waktu kami bermain _Kokkuri-san_ terakhir kali seminggu lalu, kami terlalu takut untuk melanjutkannya, sehingga permainan tersebut terhenti hanya sampai di situ saja.

DEG. DEG.

"N-Nah, sekarang, tolong kembali ke gerbang." ujarku berusaha tenang.

_Kali ini akan berbeda! _Aku pun menyeringai tertarik, dan penuh adrenalin yang mengalahkan rasa takut dan juga menumbuhkan rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi. Aku mengepalkan tanganku untuk sekedar menguatkan diriku bahwa apa yang akan kulakukan kali ini akan menuai hasil dan tidak seperti permainan sebelumnya.

Aku pun memimpin permainan ini, "Selanjutnya, semua yang ada di sini akan bertanya satu sama lain. Untuk memulainya, silakan bertanya kepadaku."

B-ko lantas mengajukan tangan kanannya, dan bertanya dengan gugup—yah, wajar, ini adalah kedua kalinya ia mengikuti permainan yang menakutkan tersebut, "A-Anuuu… Apakah makan malam A-ya kemarin itu terbuat dari daging…?"

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?" tanyaku menaikkan satu alis.

"I-Itu hanya apa yang baru saja terpikirkan olehk—ah! Di-Dia mulai bergerak!" pekik B-ko pelan menatap perubahan posisi koin yang ditekan oleh dirinya dan A-ya.

"!"

DEG!

B-ko lalu ganti melirik A-ya, "Dia mengatakan 'ya'… Apa yang kamu makan kemarin, A-ya?"

"… Um, itu… _Hamburger steak_." jawabku pelan, seraya mengelus dada dan sedikit mengepalkan tangan kiriku yang memegang blazer seragamku. Serius, permainan ini… Sangat menyenangkan, namun juga menakutkan. Fufufufufu…

C-rou lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "… Hahaha… Jadi, itu benar? _Hamburger steak_, huh… _Hamburger steak_ yang dijual di restoran yang dekat rumahnya A-ya rasanya enak sekali, sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung dan makan malam di sana."

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, tolong kembali ke gerbang…" perintah kami pelan—mulai terlihat aura mengerikan yang mengelilingi kami.

Ini benar-benar mengerikan, oh ayolah. Aku kali ini bisa merasakannya bahwa aku _benar-benar_ sedang dilihat dari belakang oleh siapa—entahlah seseorang itu. Mungkin B-ko, C-rou dan D-ne juga merasakan hal yang sama. Rasanya… Luar biasa. Ini benar-benar hebat, sekaligus _berbahaya_…!

Aku pun meneruskannya—kali ini tiba-tiba ada ide jahil yang menumpang lewat di kepalaku, "Lalu selanjutnya… B-ko. Naaahh… Apakah B-ko punya perasaan khusus kepada seseorang?"

"He-Hei! Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? ! Ta-Tanyalah sesuatu yang bisa bikin _Kokkuri-san_ tebak salah, dong!" sergah B-ko spontan menarik telunjuk kanannya dari koin tersebut, dan mendadak menggebrak mejanya dengan pelan, plus suaranya sangat serak—pertanda ia pasti takut dengan permainan ini.

"He-Hei, itu tidak bagus jika kamu tidak menenangkan diri…"

"…!"

Koin itu kembali bergerak, menuju ke jawaban 'ya'. A-ya, B-ko, C-rou dan D-ne menatap jawaban itu dengan reaksi masing-masing—A-ya masih malas mengomentarinya, B-ko merasa terpojokkan dengan sukses, C-rou memasang wajah pura-pura tidak tahu, dan D-ne membentuk 'o' besar di mulutnya.

Aku pun menatap kertas itu dan berkata dengan malas, "Jadi benar-benar 'ya', huh?"

"Hei! Jika kau akan bertanya, kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? !" sergah B-ko panik setengah mati sambil menarik-narik kerah seragam A-ya.

"W-Waaahhh! S-Saat aku berpikir berulang kali, sebe-sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu penasaran, jadinyaaa…" jawabku berusaha mengelak dari amukan kesekian kalinya dari _hime_ ini. Namun… Ketika aku melirik kedua tangan B-ko yang ganti menarik dasiku, aku melihat dengan jelas… Kedua tangan B-ko bergemetar cukup keras. _Sudah kuduga, kita semua merasa menggigil karena merasa dilihat oleh seseorang yang misterius itu, ya…_

"… Ah, Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, tolong kembali ke gerbang…" ujar kami makin pelan dan lirih.

"Selanjutnya D-ne. Ayo."

"Okay."

"—."

-xXx-

Setelah menyelesaikan permainan ini, kupikir… Kupikir kalau hari selanjutnya bisa berlangsung seperti biasa, namun… Aku merasa diperhatikan dan ditatap setiap hari, bahkan frekuensinya semakin sering. Membuatku semakin tidak enak badan, entah itu karena sesuatu—atau bisa kukatakan bahwa sesuatu yang salah telah _terjadi_. Entah, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah penyebabnya… Aku pun mengurung diri di dalam kamarku, berusaha menenangkan diriku sebisa mungkin.

DEG. DEG.

GRIP.

Aku semakin menelungkupkan tubuh bagian atasku ke dalam kedua kakiku, membuatku terlihat seperti jongkok, dan juga telentang di balik selimut. Oh Tuhan, siapapun, hapuskan rasa gelisah dan janggal ini!

Apakah karena kami telah melakukan permainan itu kemarin…? Ta-Tapi… Kemarin kami melakukan permainan itu sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis dengan jelas dalam peraturan permainan _Kokkuri-san_ di buku pertukaran dari para korban permainan ini sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu… Tapi… Kami akhirnya _gagal_ untuk kedua kalinya… Dan bahkan mungkin ini adalah jalan yang paling menakutkan yang pernah kubayangkan selama ini…!

THUD!

GRASP!

*KLIK*

A-Aku butuh suatu keberisikan…! Aku butuh keberisikan—apalah itu! Suara apapun, tolong kemari ke sini…! I-Ini mulai menyerang tulang belakangku! Tolong…! A-Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa! AKU TIDAK BISAAA…! ! !

Ahahahahaha… Ahahahahaha…

"BERISIKKKK! ! !" teriakku benar-benar panik—oh, sungguh demi apa, aku _benar-benar_ panik…!

BRAAAKKK.

Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya secepat mungkin—sebisaku—sesering mungkin—oh tidak…! Aku benar-benar melempar habis remot TV-ku dan—dan—dan—oh Tuhan! Merasakan suatu kegelisahan yang semakin menakutkan dan mengerikan, aku memutar kedua mataku ke sisi kanan. Tidak ada siapapun. Aku pun beralih ke sisi kiri—tanpa menolehkan kepalaku sedikit pun—dan menemukan bahwa… Tidak ada siapapun di sana juga.

"Si-Sialan… Be-Berisik… Di-Diam…" cicitku kesal dan merasa terpojok.

Aku pun segera mengacak-acak rambutku. Oh Tuham siapapun, tolong… Tolong… Di-Dia me-melihatku—.

"JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT! **JANGAN LIHAT! ! ! ! !**" seruku panik sambil berusaha menenangkan diriku sebisa—oh, kalau bisa, semampuku…!

THUD!

Aku segera menarik selimutku, dan kembali telentang dengan perasaan ketakutan yang makin menghebat dan bercampur aduk dengan dahsyatnya. Sungguh, jikalau kamu sampai merasakan hal seperti ini usai bermain _Kokkuri-san_, maka kalian akan kukutuki sampai tidak bisa bernapas barang sekali pun…!

_A-Aku tidak bisa tidur…_

_A-AKu tidak bisa tidur…_

_A-Aku __**benar-benar**__ tidak bisa tidur…!_

.

.

"Hey! A-ya!"

Ketika aku dengan gontainya melepas sepatuku pada keesokan pagi harinya, kulihat cowok yang kemarin menyapaku. Aaaahhh… Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan.

"Pagii~ eh? Ada apa?" tanya cowok itu penasaran, berusaha memperpendek jarak diantara dia denganku.

"Kamu kelihatannya lebih suram dari biasanya…"

Pluk!

DEGH!

Aku seketika menolehnya ke cowok itu—R-ya—dan melihat cowok itu sedikit kaget melihat reaksiku. Aaaahhh… Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan.

"Oh tidak… Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya R-ya cemas.

"A-Ah, tidak, hanya… Hanya saja…" Aku secara spontan berjuang mencari rangkaian kata yang pas untuk menyapa cowok yang oh-sangat-menyebalkan ini. Dasar, lihat-lihat dong keadaanku!

Hah? Aku baik-baik saja? Mana mungkin aku baik-baik saja! Dasar cowok kurang ajar! Dia mungkin ingin bertanya tentang apa saja yang dia inginkan—oh, sumpah, aku sangat membenci topik itu—seperti biasa, namun maaf saja! Hari ini aku mana bisa siap mendengarkan omelanmu yang oh-kurang-ajar seperti ini…! Kau tahu—.

Aku pun berusaha bersikap seperti biasa—walau benar-benar tidak bisa, "Kamu memerlukan sesuatu? Kau tahu, aku sedang tidak terlalu baik dalam mengurusi omel—."

Klang. Syuuussshh.

R-ya segera mengalihkan perhatianku dan berkata seraya menunjukkan bagian belakang—tepatnya di lantai, "Hei! Ada yang jatuh dari loker sepatumu, A-ya!"

"Eh?"

Apa yang dilihat A-ya dan R-ya itu adalah… Sebuah _surat_ berwarna putih yang rapi.

Tidak salah lagi!

A-ya terkesiap kaget; matanya melotot tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Bayangkan, di dalam loker sepatu A-ya, di situ ada sebuah surat! Bukan surat yang spesial, karena surat itu benar-benar polos. A-ya yang kemarin baru saja bermain _Kokkuri-san_ juga sangat mengerti satu hal yang **sangat mengerikan**: permainan terkutuk itu _telah_ dimulai… Dan surat itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah perintah _Kokkuri_-san…!

_Perintah Kokkuri-san akan dikirimkan lewat __**surat**__…!_

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

"Ooh! Jangan-jangan ini… Surat cinta? !" seru R-ya penasaran.

"O-Oi, kembalikan—."

"Aku penasaran si pengirimnya~ ayolah, biarkan aku mengintipnya. Sekali aja nih~~" pinta R-ya penasaran.

Aku benar-benar kalang kabut. Bagaimana pun, hal ini harusnya dihentikan! Aku masih ingat betul salah satu peraturannya—orang luar yang tidak bermakin _Kokkuri-san_ akan **mati**. Jelas, mana mungkin aku mau melakukan suatu perbuatan kriminal nan konyol begini. Kalau itu benar adanya, maka jika dia sampai membaca isi surat itu… Dan dia akan benar-benar **mati**. Itu pun jika surat itu _benar-benar_ surat yang dikirimkan oleh _Kokkuri-san_ itu…!

_A-Apa yang harus kulakukan…? Ha-haruskah aku membiarkannya membaca surat itu—sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa surat itu adalah memang benar suratnya Kokkuri-san..?!_

"… Aaahh… Ya sudahlah…" Aku pun menjawabnya dengan tersenyum secara terpaksa.

"Waaahhh, kau benar-benar laki-laki!" Seraya tersenyum lega, R-ya lantas membukakan amplop itu.

"Yaaa… **Jangan bilang-bilang ke siapapun**… _**oke**_**?**"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu."

Aku menarik napas dan menahannya—seolah-olah melihat suatu eksekusi menakutkan yang ada di depan mataku. Aku harus tenang, dan mungkin aku akan disangka gila atau apa—pokoknya aku tidak mau dicap sebagai orang gila—aku terpaksa membutuhkan suatu 'sesajian' untuk memastikan keaslian surat itu. Aku, sih, berharap kalau surat itu hanyalah surat biasa—oh tidak, jangan mengait-gaitkan surat itu dengan surat itu—itu—ituuu—.

"… **Apa ini…? !**"

**DEEGGHHHH**.

_A-Apa…? ! A-Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? ! Tadi itu… A-Apa yang dia lakukan—._

R-ya segera melempar kertas tersebut, dan segera memutar badannya menuju ke suatu tempat. Aku berusaha menghentikannya, dan—dan—dan—.

Kejadian yang menakutkan itu kemudian terjadi pada siang hari, di mana dia dibunuh dengan cara kejam—dibelah tubuhnya menjadi dua. Aku percaya, kini semuanya telah menjadi _sangat __**jelas**_. Dia membaca surat itu, isi surat itu terukir dengan sangat jelas dan mengerikan dalam mata madunya dia. Seperti yang telah dikatakan oleh Peraturan Kematian, karena dia adalah orang luar—yang bahkan tidak ikut bermain _Kokkuri-san_—dia harus **mati**! Ini sangat **berhubungan**!

Instingku mulai mengatakan bahwa masalah ini _sungguh-sungguh _**nyata**. INI ADALAH MASALAH BESAR…! !

-xXx-

Sekolah segera ditutup selama seminggu setelah insiden menakutkan tersebut.

Tapi dalam keadaan apapun, aku masih tidak mau bergerak ke mana pun. Sejak aku memutuskan untuk mengurung diri selama seminggu penuh di rumah tanpa keluar ke manapun, maka kedua orang tuaku mulai cemas. Beberapa hari itu, aku perlahan bertanya kepada diriku, lagi, lagi dan lagi. _Apakah aku yang membunuh dia…? Apakah permainan mengerikan ini benar-benar eksis…? Itu—Bookmark of Demise! ! _

BLETAK.

Ketika aku memojokkan diri di salah satu sudut kamarku, aku melihat… A-Aku melihat… Sebuah buku berwarna hitam plus sebuah pembatas buku. _A-Ah! ! ! _

Aku seketika menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, dan benar-benar syok. Sebuah pembatas berwarna hitam pekat dengan seekor kucing hitam menjadi ikon pembatas itu, dan sebuah buku tebal dan berwarna hitam pekat, oh demi Tuhan—aku benar-benar tidak percaya…! _Bookmark of Demise_ dan _Book of Demise_ itu **BENAR-BENAR EKSIS**…! ! ! Sungguh, demi apapun—aku bahkan tidak mempercayai itu—dua benda itu benar-benar ada di depanku sekarang…!

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—! ! ! !"

Aku segera menarik selimut dan menyembunyikan diriku di balik selimut di atas ranjangku. Dalam otakku, seluruh emosiku memicu sebuah fenomena _Gestalt-Zerfall Phenomenon_.

"Tetap tenang… Tetap tenang… Tetap tenang… Tetap tenang… Tetap tenang… Tetap tenang… Tetap tenang… Tetap tenang…"

Aku terus mengulang-ulang dua kata dan sebelas huruf itu, kepada diriku, terus, terus, dan lagi, sepanjang waktu…

… Hingga berapa lama ya, waktu yang sudah kulewatkan? Aku bahkan tidak yakin lagi… Selama aku bersembunyi di balik selimutku, aku bisa mendengar suara rintikan hujan, dan… Sebuah cahaya kecil menyelungsup masuk ke dalam kamarku, tetapi seketika lenyap. Apakah itu petir? Aaaahhh… Apakah ini semua hanyalah mimpi? Aku pun akhirnya berhenti menyelimuti diriku, dan bangkit. Tidak ada gunanya berdiam diri dalam waktu lama, ya 'kan?

"x x x x."

DEGH!

"A-Apa…?"

Aku melihat sebuah TV di kamarku menyala dengan sendirinya. Aku segera menghalangi cahaya dari TV itu dengan tangan kananku, dan perlahan menyesuaikan diriku dengan pemasukan cahaya itu ke mataku. Aku benar-benar kaget—dan kalau boleh dibilang, syok—dengan menyalanya TV secara mendadak. Tidak lucu, kalau TV-nya mendadak menyala di saat aku sedang berusaha menenangkan diri dari serangan yang seperti ini? !

"_Selamat malam. Ini adalah siaran khusus. Kami akan mengumumkan korbam-korbannya sejauh ini…"_

Kalau kupikir-pikir, beberapa saat yang lalu—setidaknya beberapa hari yang lalu—ada siaran seperti ini di Internet. Sebuah siaran khusus yang akan menyiarkan daftar korban-korban yang sudah meninggal, dan juga korban-korban selanjutnya. Sangat tidak lucu dan terasa… Menyebalkan, ya kan?

"… _Orang yang melihat HP-nya di saat ia sedang berjalan…_

… _Orang yang menyimpan boneka kucing di kamarnya karena terlalu kesepian…_

… _Orang yang merasa puas setelah berjalan sepanjang sepuluh ribu langkah…_

… _Orang yang mengintip isi surat seseorang…_

… _Selanjutnya, kami akan membacakan daftar korban yang selanjutnya. Berikutnya…"_

Serius, ini benar-benar tidak bercanda. Aku benar-benar kesal dan ketakutan. Kenapa sih, siaran itu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri? ! Aku lantas mendesah ketakutan—selagi aku menahan napas, "Ma-Makanya… Kenapa…?"

"_Orang yang mengatakan secara langsung kepada seseorang karena penasaran,_

_Orang yang menolak perintah yang dititahkan,_

_Orang yang membolos sekolah dan bermain sendiri sepanjang hari,_

… _Dan __**orang yang bermuka pucat pasi di saat-saat ini.**_"

DEGHH!

"… _Korban-korban keesokan harinya adalah orang-orang yang ini. Kami doakan kebahagiaanmu di __**dunia yang lain**__… Selamat malam._"

SYUUUUSSH!

Semilir angin yang keras meniup jendela yang ternyata belum ditutup, menyingkapkan isi buku berwarna hitam yang dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja. Halaman demi halaman ditiup oleh angin itu, dan perlahan berhenti pada salah satu halaman yang ternyata sialnya sudah diselipkan oleh pembatas buku yang cantik nan mematikan itu—menampakkan beberapa kalimat. Aku pun meliriknya dengan takut, dan mendapatinya di situ ada tulisan sebagai berikut—"_**One Man Hide and Seek. Author : A-ya.**_"

Aku membiarkan mulutku ternganga lebar, dan mengejanya dengan suara yang sangat serak, "_One Man Hide and Seek_...? Namaku…"

Besok akan menjadi minggu depan, karena aku sudah menerima surat yang terkutuk itu.

"Fu… Fufufufu…"

* * *

Ingatlah peraturan berikut : Kamu diizinkan untuk memenuhi permintaan _Kokkuri-san_ selama seminggu.

* * *

"Fufufufuhahahahaha! Aku akan melakukannya! _One Man Hide and Seek_!" Sembari berdiri seraya membawa buku berwarna hitam yang menjadi terdakwa sebagai _Bookmark of Demise_ dan _Book of Demise_, aku mengatakannya demikian dan mulai memantapkan diri untuk melakukan permainan menakutkan ini—ayolah, kamu tidak mau dirimu dicabut nyawa oleh seseorang yang tidak kamu kenal—bahkan jika dalam skenario terburuk, hantu dari mitos yang kamu baca di buku itu? ! Tidak, kan?

_Jika aku merencanakannya dengan baik dan hati-hati… Aku tidak akan mati…_

Aku akan melakukannya, atau aku akan dihina jika aku mati sekarang…!

-xXx-

Peraturan dalam bermain _One Man Hide and Seek_ sudah tertulis dengan jelas di dalam surat yang kuterima tersebut. Pertama-tama, aku harus menyediakan boneka dengan anggota badan yang lengkap. Aku ingat, aku pernah memiliki suatu boneka—ah ketemu. Aku mengambil sebuah boneka usang berwujud seekor beruang cokelat yang populer dengan nama kecilnya—Teddy Bear. Kedua, aku akan mengambil nasi yang sudah dimasak.

Dan ketika aku menuruni tangga untuk mencari nasi yang mungkin masih dipakai—aku tiba-tiba menyadari adanya tatapan mengerikan yang datang entah dari mana! Ugh… Tangan kiriku tiba-tiba saja bergemetar dahsyat… Sakit sekali rasanya…

"… Lagi? Sialan…"

Aku pun lalu mengumpulkan persyaratan ketiga: air garam, sebuah jarum jahit dan benang merah, gunting dan beberapa _cutter_. Aku lantas mengumpulkannya di satu tempat—di atas meja makan—dan ritual sebelum dimulainya permainan ini dimulai. Pertama-tama… Aku harus menggunting perut boneka itu dan menggantinya dengan nasi yang sudah kusiapkan. Hih, mengerikan…

CKRIS CKRIS CKRIS!

Ini seperti adegan di bioskop di mana sesuatu—bahkan perut manusia sendiri—bisa dipotong dengan mudahnya… Tapi apa aku akan memasang muka yang seperti ini, sekarang…

Jari-jari tangan kananku dengan gesit membuang isi perut boneka usang itu dan menggantinya dengan nasi dan beberapa potongan kuku jariku. Setelah memasukkannya, aku lantas memasukkan benang merah itu di dalam lubang jarumku, dan menjahitnya dengan sedikit tidak rapi dan menyilang. Setelah selesai, aku menatap boneka itu sekali lagi. Mirip dengan pembuluh darah sungguhan… Sungguh menjijikan bagiku.

Dan aku harus membawa air garam yang disediakan dalam gelas ke tempat sembunyiku…

… Hingga aku lupa menamai boneka yang menjijikan ini. _Kalau kupikir-pikir, aku belum memberi nama boneka menjengkelkan ini… Ah. Pakai saja nama cowok yang __**itu**__._

Aku membiarkan TV nya menyala di lantai satu—sebuah persyaratan lain; semua listrik di rumah harus dimatikan kecuali TV. Dan harus dilakukan di sore hari—kira-kira jam dua sampai jam empat. Jika kamu terus melakukan permainan ini selama lebih dari dua jam, maka kamu tidak akan lolos dan akan… **mati**. Nah semua persiapan sebelum permainan ini dimulai… sudah selesai. Hah. Aku lalu celingak-celinguk ke sekitarnya, memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapapun di dalam rumah yang kosong ini.

Aku pun lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi—lebih tepatnya ke sebuah bak besar yang kosong. Aku mengisi bak itu dengan air yang sudah ada di dalam keran, dan menunggunya hingga hampir penuh. Setelah beberapa sekon kemudian, aku lalu mengulum senyuman mengerikan—lebih tepatnya senyuman seseorang yang sedikit, tidak, _sangat_ ketakutan, "… Ayo mulai."

"A-ya menjadi orang pertama yang menjadi 'itu'.

A-ya menjadi orang pertama yang menjadi 'itu'.

A-ya menjadi orang pertama yang menjadi 'itu'.

A-ya menjadi orang pertama yang menjadi 'itu'—."

SPLAAASSSH!

Aku pun menenggelamkan boneka itu ke dalam bak tersebut. Aku menunggunya hingga boneka itu benar-benar tenggelam di dalam bak itu, dan menutupnya dengan penutup bak yang berbahankan kayu. Ingat, persyaratan ketiga, bonekanya harus sudah tenggelam dalam bak.

_Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpaling dari permainan ini, huh…_

Aku pun lalu berpaling dari bak mandi itu, dan mematikan lampunya serta menutup pintunya. Langkah kakiku membawaku kembali ke meja makan yang benar-benar kosong. Aku pun menarik kursiku, dan duduk di sana dengan tenang—salah, masih bergemetar walau dalam frekuensi yang kini melambat. Aku menarik napas dengan pelan. Ingat, persyaratan selanjutnya adalah tutup matamu rapat-rapat dan hitung mundur.

"10… 9… 8… 7…"

Hening.

"… 6… 5… 4…"

DEG.

"3… 2…"

DEG.

"…1…"

DEG.

"… 0… **Apakah kamu sudah siap?**" ujarku entah ke siapa.

DRAP!

Aku seketika membanting kursinya—bah, aku tidak peduli—dan berlari secepat kilat. Pokoknya, aku harus berlari cepat menuju ke kamar mandi yang tadi. Aku mendobrak pintu dan membantingnya dengan sangat keras, dan segera menghampiri bak mandi dalam hitungan kurang dari sedetik. Aku segera membuka penutup baknya, dan mengambil boneka itu dari dalam bak itu, dan segera mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas—sebuah _cutter_.

Aku lalu mengangkat _cutter_ yang berada dalam genggaman tangan kananku, dan… **ZLEB!**

Aku _menusuk_ perut boneka ini!

Menghela napas setengah ketakutan dan setengah puas, aku terduduk dengan lemas seraya menarik napas secara terburu-buru, "Fuuu… Fuuu… Fuuu… Fuuu… Fuuu…"

Masih terseok-seok mengambil oksigen selanjutnya, aku pun meneruskannya, "… Selanjutnya adalah giliran XXX menjadi 'itu'. Selanjutnya adalah giliran XXX menjadi 'itu'. Selanjutnya adalah giliran XXX menjadi 'itu'. Selanjutnya adalah giliran XXX menjadi 'itu'. Selanjutnya adalah giliran XXX menjadi 'itu'…"

DRAP DRAP DRAP.

Aku segera berlari kemari menuju ke tempat bersembunyiku. Tanpa peduli pada apapun—pokoknya apapun, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan satu tujuanku selama bermain _One Man Hide and Seek_ ini.

Menangkap dan _membunuh_ si Pengkhianat dan _Fox_ itu.

.

.

Aku meringkuk dengan ketakutan di dalam tempat persembunyianku.

DEG!

_Apa sih, poin sebenarnya dari permainan tidak jelas ini? ! Pertama, siapa sebenarnya sang Pengkhianat? ! Permainan itu tidak seharusnya dimulai di saat seperti ini…! Lalu, kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa letak kesalahanku? ! Permainan ini… Hanyalah… Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?!_

DEG!

DEG!

—_tidak ingin untuk mati…_

Aku pun lalu meraba _cutter_ yang seharusnya ada bersamaku—entahlah, aku bahkan tidak ingat di mana aku meletakkannya! Aku lantas menggumamkan dengan pelan, "Aku harus menemukan boneka sialan itu… Ah, aku lupa menaruh air garam di mulutku, huh. Haaahhh…"

Aku lalu memasukkan air garam itu di dalam mulut—ingatlah, _tidak_ untuk menelannya. Persyaratan terakhir, kamu harus memasukkan air garam secukupnya di dalam mulutmu, dan _tidak_ untuk menelannya. Andaikata ada seseorang yang menemukanmu, lekaslah menyemburkannya ke muka seseorang itu, dan tusuknya sebanyak mungkin! Tetapi cara yang paling ampuh itu adalah membakar tubuh tersebut.

Tap.

DEGHH!

_Langkah kaki…? !_

DEGH!

_Bah-Bahkan di sini hanya ada aku; tidak ada siapapun di rumah ini selain aku! Tetapi… Tapi… Kenapa…? ! Kenapa aku __**bisa**__ mendengar suara sesuatu itu? !_

Tap.

_Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat…!_

—_menjauhlah…!_

Tubuhku bergemetar; oh demi Tuhan. Apa ini? ! Seseorang, tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini! Aku bisa merasakannya, aku akan menjadi _gila_! Ah tidak! A-Aku harus menyiapkan senjata pa-pamungkasku, atau tidak—… Pokoknya… Aku harus menyiapkan senjataku! Aku lantas berjongkok di dekat tembok tempat persembunyianku di dalam rumah ini, dan berjuang mempertahankan kewarasanku. Demi apa—.

… _Langkahnya menghilang…? Terlalu tenang…_

Aku pun memeluk diriku sendiri—oh, betapa pengecutnya aku. Badanku bergemetar dengan dahsyat, tidak menyangka betapa menakutkannya sensasi yang menyerang diriku selama bermain permainan yang sangat tidak etis ini—oh, permainan yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya ini.

KRIEK.

Aku lalu mengintip sosoknya dari sudut kedua mataku, dan perlahan… Aku **sangat **_**syok**_.

**DEGGHHH! ! ! ! **

Sosok itu berada _tepat_ di depanku, dan aku masih mematung dengan heningnya di depan_nya_. Menyadari sosok itu… A-Aku langsung berteriak sekuat tenaga—segenap jiwaku, melalui mulutku yang mengejakan kalimat dengan susah payahnya, barang hanya sekalimat saking kelunya, "Kena…—"

"—**KENAPA KAAAAUUUUU YANG—! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? !**"

"—**KUTEMUKAAAAAAA~AN KAMU.**"

**ZLEEEEEEEEEEEEBBBB**.

.

.

.

* * *

"_... Ini adalah berita sekilas. Hari ini, di salah satu kota dalam prefektur XX, mayat seorang siswa laki-laki telah ditemukan. Mayat anak laki-laki tersebut ditemukan di dalam kamarnya, dengan luka tusuk di tubuhnya disebabkan oleh sebuah pisau. Korban ditemukan dengan sebuah handphone digenggam dengan erat pada tangan kanannya. Informasi tambahan, korban pembunuhan misterius yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu di sekolah ternyata merupakan temannya korban yang ini—._"

* * *

Seseorang tersenyum licik mendengarkan berita tersebut.

* * *

"—_Polisi menduga si pelaku kejahatan melakukan pembunuhan terhadap dua korban ini. Sebuah investigasi sedang dalam proses—._"

* * *

KLIK.

.

.

.

—_Selanjutnya adalah giliran__**mu**__…_

**[ Kodoku no Kakurenbo Arc – End. Adventure goes on ]**


End file.
